Besoin de toi
by Blue Depression
Summary: La tristesse l'envahie, Elle lui consume et lui noircie la vie, Il ne peux vivre sans lui, Son ange, son ami...


_**[Bonjour/bonsoir!**_

_**Comme je sais que certains n'aime pas les fics qui finissent mal, j'ai décidé d'écrire une autre fic de Destiel, mais cette fois-ci avec une fin moins dramatique. **_

_**Disclamer : les personnages se Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.]**_

Cela faisait des mois.

Une éternité sans nouvelle de _lui_.

Toute une vie de tristesse envahissait son âme vide et triste de son absence.

Son frère ayant disparu, emporté par la mort, il ne restait plus que _lui_ pour l'aider un tant soit peu.

Son cœur était noir, vide, sombre ne demandant qu'à être réconforté.

Seul dans son désespoir, qu'un verre d'alcool comme unique confident, il se laissait lentement absorber par la mélancolie et la tristesse de la solitude.

Assit au bar d'un restaurant miteux et sale, une bouteille d'eau de vie entre ses doigts usés par le travail, il se laissait aller à l'inconscience, espérant que la mort ou quiconque vienne le soulager de sa douleur. Une nouvelle fois, son regard bleu océan si doux et réconfortant apparu dans son esprit. Son sourire si beau, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et même son trench coat beige mal mit envahissait ses pensées. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et il serra d'automatisme les dents et la main qui tenait la bière. Celle-ci éclata sous la pression. De petits éclats de verre s'incrustèrent dans sa paume, mais il ne daigna pas les enlever. La douleur physique était presque une libération pour lui. Elle l'aidait à ne plus penser à _lui_, et à oh combien il aurait besoin de sa présence en ce moment présent. Il ferma ses yeux verts avec force, serrant toujours dans sa main le verre cassé qui pénétrait de plus en plus dans sa peau. Une serveuse, inquiète, vint ramasser les dégâts et lui donna un torchon pour mettre sur sa main blessée. Pour seul remerciement, il demanda un verre d'alcool le plus fort qu'ils avaient. La jeune femme allait riposter qu'il avait déjà assez consommé de boisson, mais le client a toujours raison, alors elle s'exécuta.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à boire pour oublier ses soucis, ses tracas et sa tristesse qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Vers deux heures du matin, l'heure de la fermeture, il fut obligé de quitter son confort. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouveau client entra dans le restaurant, ce dirigeant d'un pas sur vers lui. Mais il avait absorbé trop d'alcool, alors lorsqu'il essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds, le sol tangua et ses jambes devinrent plus molles que du caoutchouc. Alors qu'il allait s'écraser au sol, mort ivre, de puissants bras vinrent le soutenir. À moitié endormit par les vapeurs de l'alcool, il ne sut pas immédiatement qui était le bon samaritain qui avait eue assez pitié de lui pour le transporter en face du bar, de l'autre coter de la rue, à son motel. Comment diable cet inconnu a-t-il sut ou il logeait...? Ce dernier stoppa devant un porte, fouilla dans la poche droite de son veston et sortit la clé qu'il mit dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Puis, il le transporta vers le matelas et le déposa avec délicatesse sur la surface moelleuse. L'inconnu scruta son protégé qui était étendu sur le lit devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns court, ses yeux verts fermés sous la douleur de la solitude et l'effet ankylosant de l'alcool, ses belles lèvres qui n'avait pas souries depuis trop longtemps... il se rapprocha du lit et entreprit d'enlever ses bottes, les délassant une par une. Il les mit au pied du lit, puis redressa le jeune homme saoule afin de lui enlever son veston de cuir, les armes cachés dans sa ceinture en même temps et les plaça sur une chaise. Finalement, il tira la couverture et la tira sur lui pour le couvrir du froid. Il s'avança vers l'homme, se dirigeant vers la tête du lit et stoppa. Il se pencha et laissa un léger baiser sur son front.

-je vais toujours être là pour toi...

Puis l'inconnu s'étendit auprès de l'homme, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs et rassurants. Ce dernier reconnue l'odeur de son sauveur et sourit de soulagement. Les deux seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de tomber endormit furent:

-Merci... Castiel...

L'ange déchu posa son regard bleu sur le chasseur et esquissa un sourire. Aussi longtemps son ami allait avoir besoin de lui, il allait rester auprès de lui. Dans les moments tristes, les moments durs, les disputes et les blagues douteuses, Castiel allait rester auprès de Dean.


End file.
